Renekton/Background
Male |race = Ascendant (Crocodile form, formerly Human) |birthplace = Shuriman Capital, Shurima (Ancient times) |residence = Unknown (Possibly Shurima) |occupation = Unknown (Former Guardian of Shurima) |faction = Independent |allies = Xerath, Cassiopeia |friends = |rivals = Nasus, Sivir, Azir |related = Shurima: Descent into the Tomb Shurima Ascension }} Renekton was once a staunch gatekeeper of ancient Shurima, but in the centuries since the fall of that once-glorious empire, he has been consumed by madness. Now, he is little more than a rage-fueled beast who seeks to kill his brother , who he believes is to blame for his current state of mind. Lore Expanded= Fall of the Empire In ancient Shurima, young emperor was persuaded by Xerath, his magus, to attempt the fabled Ascension ritual – despite ancient warnings to do so only in times of direst threat. Azir’s hubris proved disastrous. As the Sun Disc focused the dawn rays into a transformative beam, Xerath betrayed Azir, shoving his emperor aside and stealing its power for himself. In an instant, Azir was obliterated – and Xerath remade as a spectral being of pure, malevolent energy – as the city around them was swallowed whole by the desert. and , Ascended heroes of Shuriman legend, sensed in an instant that something had gone terribly wrong and rushed to the Sun Disc. They hurled Xerath into a chained sarcophagus – but the magus shattered it into shards. Renekton dragged Xerath into the Tomb of the Emperors and shouted to Nasus to seal the door. With a heavy heart, Nasus entombed his brother with a madman in the buried ruins for all eternity. Or so he believed… Descent Into The Tomb :Narrated by , "The tragic fall of Shurima was nothing comparing to the tragedy of its rise from the grave. In a market at the edge of a desert. A stranger appears. , a noblewoman from Noxus looking to hire a guide to take her to the fabled lost city. But not just any guide, she hires a owner of a legendary blade, the mercenary called . Sivir gathers her band of sell-swords and set out in to the desert to find the very bones of Shurima. Five days beneath the broiling sun a scout spots towers juddering upwards and a stairway leading underground. They climb down, into the darkness. Ancient treasures gleam in the torch-light, even Sivir is astonished of the grandeur of the ruins. Her men head deeper in only to stumble into traps and be eviscerated. Sivir is stunned with horror, but Cassiopeia does not flinch. She sees only the statue of a huge serpent silently guarding the door to the tomb of the Emperors and smiles. The ancient weapon is a key. Cassiopeia betrays Sivir. She picks up Sivir's blade, puts it into the lock. The guardians curse is triggered. The stone serpent comes alive. It pins Cassiopeia into its jaws, the venom sears her flesh like acid. The Tomb door opens. emerges, the brother I loved and locked away, twisted beyond insanity, followed by , an architect of his torment. My failure is complete. Sivir drags herself away, life blood flooding from her wound and then succumbs to darkness... Behold, Shurima's legacy." The Sands have shifted Shurima is resurrected, and Runeterra's future is forever altered. and have been unleashed from the Tomb of the Emperors. , haunted by his brother's heroic sacrifice, is relentlessly pursued by Renekton in his mad thirst for vengeance. Bristling with power and resentment, Xerath plots to reforge Valoran in the fires of revolution. The serpent's curse is the terrible price of ambition, but it also promises a power she never imagined. , Ascended ruler of a fallen civilization, envisions a new Shuriman empire, while his descendant , ever the mercenary, looks to turn the situation to her advantage. Shurima is a land of mystery... but some mysteries refuse to remain buried.Shurima Story page Quotes Classic= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * |-| Featured Game Mode= ;Upon starting a game of Ascension with * * ;Upon beginning a game of Ascension * * * * ;Upon becoming ascended * * * * ;When a nearby ally becomes ascended * * ;Killing an enemy while ascended * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"I'll leave you all in pieces!" Special (against player ) *"You will not escape me, Nasus!" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"One day, you will suffer!" Development was designed by Xypherous. Renekton OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Renekton splash art Renekton_OriginalSkin_old2.jpg|2nd Classic Renekton splash art Renekton BloodfurySkin old.jpg|1st Bloodfury Renekton splash art Renekton.jpg|Renekton concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Renekton concept.jpg|Renekton concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Renekton_Render_old.png|Old Renekton Model Renekton_Scorched_Earth_model.jpg|Scorched Earth Renekton model (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Renekton_Scorched_Earth_model_3D.jpg|Scorched Earth Renekton 3D model (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Renekton Pool Party concept.jpg|Pool Party Renekton concept art (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Renekton VU concept.jpg|Renekton VU concept art (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Champion Sneak Peek By ByronicHeroChampion Sneak Peek: Renekton, the Butcher of the Sands Lately, we’ve seen quite a few sibling duos enter the League of Legends. While and may have been the first to make membership in the League a familial affair, since then and have been making a point of highlighting the importance of good genes. Of course, not all families get along, and if we’re going to broach the subject of sibling rivalry there’s probably no better place to start than with brother Renekton, the Butcher of the Sands. We’re personally not sure that we’ve ever seen a fraternal relationship with more animosity (no pun intended). Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= On a faraway world, was born a member of a race of bestial guardians created to serve as the rulers and protectors of their people. Alongside his brother , Renekton oversaw the upkeep of the Great Library, which served as both a vault of ancient knowledge and the repository of the teachings of the Cycle of Life and Death. While the enlightened Nasus taught those scholars who came to study, Renekton served as the Great Library's gatekeeper. He could sense the true natures of those who sought Nasus' teachings, and he sent away those with dark ambitions. Over time, however, his repeated exposure to this evil infected his mind. He grew furious with the malevolence in the hearts of men, and as he descended deeper into madness, he discovered he could quell the fury by cutting the evil from the men who possessed it. Unfortunately, the relief was as short-lived as the subjects, and the butcher's rage, as it came to be known, would resurge even stronger. Consumed by his anger, Renekton turned on the one being who could defeat him—his own brother. Nasus pleaded with Renekton to see reason. Realizing that he was beyond redemption, the despondent Nasus valiantly struck down his wayward sibling. Defenseless, Renekton waited eagerly for death's release. It never came. He was spared when summoners from the League of Legends claimed his brother. Caught in the wake of this powerful spell, Renekton tumbled for what seemed like ages between realities. When he finally emerged, he fell deep into the sewers of Zaun. Insane with fury, Renekton languished in his newfound home, driven senseless by his rage. That is until, by happenstance, he caught a familiar scent in the air. Believing that the familiar scent would guide him to the solace that was fading from his memory, he traced his brother to the Institute of War. }} |-| League Judgement= Patch History ** Fixed a bug where targets hit by Ruthless Predator wouldn't be stunned if they managed to flash in time. V5.9: * ** Now grants 50 bonus range to your next auto attack. ** Self stun on empowered cast reduced to seconds from seconds. * ** Fixed a bug where it could take up to seconds to grant the bonus health. V5.1: * ** Fury decay rate increased to 4 per second from 2. * ** Healing is no longer affected by armor and is defined as specific values instead of a percentage of damage dealt. The healing cap remains unchanged. ** Healing against minions changed to from 5% of damage dealt. ** Healing against champions changed to from 20% of damage dealt. ** Empowered healing against minions changed to from 10% of damage dealt. ** Empowered healing against champions changed to from 40% of damage dealt. ** Fury generation against minions reduced to from 5. ** Fury generation against champions increased to 10 from 5. * ** Now generates a bonus 10 Fury against champions. * ** Now generates Fury for each minion hit and 10 Fury for each enemy champion hit. V4.16: * General ** Model and texture upgrade to Classic, Galactic, Outback, and Bloodfury Renekton. ** Additional quotes, including special quotes for Ascension. ** New lore. ** New splash artwork. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . * ** Bonus health changed to from . ** Damage per second changed to from . V4.4: Twisted Treeline only * ** Bonus health reduced to from . ** Damage per second reduced to from . V3.03: * ** Fixed a bug where Ruthless Predator was unable to critically strike on any of the attacks; Ruthless Predator can now critically strike on the first attack. V3.02: * ** Fixed a bug they wouldn't work on minions that he couldn't see. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 320. V1.0.0.151: * ** No longer reduces armor. V1.0.0.140b: * ** Armor reduction increased to % from %. V1.0.0.140: * ** Fury-enhanced swipe trail is now properly red. V1.0.0.123: * ** Fixed a bug where it was only reducing the target's base armor rather than total armor. V1.0.0.120: * General ** Fixed a bug where damage absorbed by a shield wouldn't mark Renekton as in combat for the purposes of Fury generation. * ** Heal is no longer reduced if the damage dealt is absorbed by shields. V1.0.0.115: * ** Heal reduced to 5% from 7.5%. ** Furious heal reduced to 10% from 15%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . V1.0.0.111: * ** Fixed a bug where it would remember your order after casting, causing him to move toward previous locations. V1.0.0.110: * Stats ** Base health increased to 513 from 508. ** Health per level increased to 87 from 82. ** Base armor increased to 19 from . ** Armor per level increased to from . * General ** Fixed a bug where Renekton was gaining bonus attack damage while wounded. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to from . ** Basic heal reduced to % from 10%. ** Heal bonus when damaging Champions increased to 300% from 200%. ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Armor reduction when furious changed to % from a flat . V1.0.0.109: Added. (Original Stats) * Renekton uses a new resource system called Fury. Renekton gains Fury by attacking or dealing damage with spells. When he has gathered enough Fury, the resource will be expended to empower his skills with bonus effects. * (Innate) ** Renekton gains 5 Fury per autoattack. Having sufficient fury empowers Renekton’s abilities with bonus effects, but this drains Fury. Out of combat, Renekton loses 5 Fury per second. * (Q) ** Renekton swing his blade, dealing damage to nearby enemies and healing for a portion of the life dealt. ** Fury Bonus: Heal amount raised dramatically. * (W) ** Renekton's next attack swings twice, dealing a portion of his weapon damage, stunning his target briefly and applying on-hits each time. ** Fury Bonus: Renekton's next attack swings three times, dealing a huge portion of his weapon damage, stunning his target greatly and applying on-hits each time. * (E) ** Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to targets along the way. If he hits a target, he can use Dice for a brief period of time for the same effect. ** Fury Bonus: Renekton deals 50% increased damage and reduces the armor of units hit. * (Ultimate) ** Renekton empowers himself with dark energy, gaining size and bonus health. He deals periodic damage to enemies around him and rapidly gains Fury. }} References cs:Renekton/Příběh de:Renekton/Background fr:Renekton/Historique pl:Renekton/historia ru:Renekton/Background sk:Renekton/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements